Byzance
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Anciens héros AU. La reine est triste et ne comprends pas pourquoi. Par contre, son garde du corps l'a bien comprit.


La reine se promenait dans les jardins de son Palais. Elle y avait réunit des merveilles à contempler. Du haut de ses vingt ans, forte de la présence de la déesse de la création en elle sur les champs de bataille, elle avait su insuffler à son territoire la richesse culturelle, sociale et économique qui lui faisait défaut depuis les derniers siècles.

Pourtant, il lui manquait quelque chose. Il y avait un trou dans son cœur. Par la fenêtre d'un mur extérieur en pierre, elle contempla la vue de la ville s'étalant autour de son palais. Son peuple était prospère, bienveillant, courageux, en santé et l'acclamait en déesse pour tous ces dons.

Que pouvait-il manquer à sa vie?

Comme tous les jours, elle dirigea ses pas vers son pupitre de travail. Ses scribes autour d'elle compilaient des renseignements. Calculant des finances, d'autres recevaient des missives de ses espions à l'étranger qui l'assuraient de la faiblesse de ses ennemis et de l'impossibilité dans laquelle ils étaient de l'attaquer. D'autres encore vérifiaient les rapports des services publics : son peuple était heureux.

Mais elle, pourquoi était-elle malheureuse?

Elle s'approcha de la table de dessin où elle créait toutes les merveilles architecturales de son royaume ou les outils simplifiant le dur labeur de son peuple. Mais elle reposa le stylet avant même d'avoir formé une ligne sur la tablette d'argile.

De façon diamétralement opposé à ses habitudes, elle quitta la salle de travail. Les serviteurs la regardèrent partir dans sa robe d'écarlate battant au vent sous la vitesse de son pas et la légèreté de l'étoffe. Personne ne souffla mot, elle était la reine, la déesse, l'omniscience.

Seul un homme de haute stature, habillé d'une armure de cuir noire légère lui emboîta le pas, délaissant le rapport qu'il consultait. Il se glissa derrière elle dans la suite royale et dans sa chambre par une entrée dérobée.

Elle avait fait sortir les serviteurs mâles et demander à une ravissante jeune femme de la soulager sexuellement.

Les médecins de leur pays avancé scientifiquement, reconnaissaient les vertus que procuraient, pour le corps, les soulagements du massage érotique et de la jouissance.

Mais les molles caresses et les coups de langue timides de la servante n'avaient aucun effet sur le trouble de sa maîtresse. Elle sentait même une certaine fébrilité la gagner.

Le grand guerrier sortie de l'ombre pour ordonner à toutes les femmes de sortir et de les laissez seuls.

«Commandant?» demanda la reine au chef de sa sécurité personnelle. «Pourquoi entrez-vous dans ma chambre alors que j'ai demandé aux hommes de me laisser?»

«J'ai à vous parler. Secrètement.» Il tint la porte aux suivantes et donna ordre à ses hommes gardant la porte de s'assurer qu'aucune oreilles indiscrètes ne roderait autour de la chambre ni ne viennent les déranger.

La reine couvrit la nudité de son corps et le regarda approcher. Le grand homme avait la chevelure blonde trahissant les origines nordiques de ses parents et des yeux de la couleur verte des pierres précieuses qui plaisaient tant à la souveraine.

Elle-même, avait un corps musclé et souple. Tout comme lui, elle avait apprit le maniement des armes, l'exercice physique et la façon de monter à dos de cheval dès l'enfance. Sa peau n'en restait pas moins pâle et parfaite grâce aux soins de sa plus ancienne duègne. Tout cela et le magnifique bleu de ses yeux hérité de son aïeul helvète attirait les louanges de son peuple qui considérait la beauté comme une bénédiction des dieux.

«Y a-t-il un problème nécessitant l'intervention de nos dons divins?» Le chef de sa garde rapprochée était, tout comme elle, le porteur d'un bijou magique lui permettant de protéger le peuple. Alors qu'elle était la création, il était la destruction.

Elle aurait voulu lui offrir un rang supérieur puisqu'ils étaient les deux parties égales d'un tout mais le peuple d'Égypte avait pour coutume de vénérer le chat noir au-dessus de l'insecte rouge et dans son royaume, on ne pouvait faire comme les égyptiens.

«Y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous déplaît, désirez-vous un plaisir nouveau que je pourrais vous offrir pour vous remercier de rester pour protéger le royaume près de moi?» Elle savait qu'il avait repoussé toutes les servantes ainsi que les suivantes qu'elle lui avait offertes de même que les autres cadeaux dont elle aurait voulu le combler.

«Votre grandeur.» commença-t-il.

Elle laissa glisser entre ses lèvres un léger rire. «Tu peux m'appeler Manne lorsque vous sommes entre nous, Abjiren. Tu as partagé avec moi, les heures les plus sombres et tu possèdes un pouvoir divin tout comme moi.»

«Ma Dame» Elle frissonna à ce nom interdit qu'il se plaisait à lui donner. Seul un époux pourrait en faire sa dame. «Je te vois depuis des jours soupirer de lassitude. De lever en coucher de soleil, on te trouve au travail, consacrant chacun de tes souffles au bien-être de ton peuple. J'ai su en t'observant, que tu n'étais pas heureuse.»

«Je suis riche, puissante, souveraine. Les ressources à ma disposition ne manque pas, mes propres serviteurs me les apportent selon mes désirs. Que puis-je vouloir de plus?»

Il souleva son menton de ses doigts et elle frissonna sous le contact. Il plongea son regard dans le bleu de ses yeux et elle sentie ses lèvres frémir.

«Oublie que tu es la reine. Je t'assure que tes sujets seront comblés jusqu'au coucher du soleil sans que tu n'aie besoin de veiller sur eux. Soit seulement Manne. Que désire ton cœur?»

Sans un mot, elle attrapa sa main et la plaça sur ses cotes en détournant le regard et en se laissant gagner par une grande rougeur.

Il déplaça doucement sa main pour parcourir le vêtement avant de le retirer pour offrir de délicieuses caresses au corps avide de plaisir se mouvant sous ses paumes.

Le guerrier avait vu nombre d'esclaves nues, certaines très belles, mais la femme qu'il avait l'honneur de regarder les surclassait toutes en beauté.

Après un moment, elle se redressa sur le siège sur lequel elle se trouvait et défit les sangles de l'armure de cuir. Bien que n'ayant jamais accompli cette tâche réservée aux aides de camp, elle réussit en peu de temps.

«Je te désire. De mille et une façon.» fit-elle d'une voix altérée par le besoin.

«Je te désire aussi, ma dame.»

«Tu es l'objet de tant de mes rêves!»

«Je fais également des rêves dont tu es l'essence. Plus d'un sont tabous. Un homme du peuple né dans la misère comme moi n'a aucun droit de faire ce que je voudrais à sa reine.»

«Tu as fait garder les portes et nous sommes seuls dans cette chambre. Je te l'ai dit, loin de la vue superstitieuse de mon peuple, tu es mon égale. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, laisse-moi te combler.»

Manne parcourait d'une main gourmande les muscles puissants qu'avait révélés l'armure. Avec un sourire de prédateur, l'amazone glissa la main sous la courte tunique de coton noir et caressa ce qui se trouvait sous le pagne.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le jeune homme renverse la magnifique jeune femme sur le lit de jour et la recouvre de son corps pour prendre un sein en bouche et le parcourir avidement. Le jour était encore jeune. De nombreuses heures les séparaient du moment où ses obligations rappelleraient sa souveraine et il avait bien l'intention de la garder comblée jusqu'à la mort de l'astre solaire.

Terminant de retirer ce qu'il portait comme vêtement, il reporta son attention sur sa dame avec un grognement. Il se pencha pour capturer la moiteur s'écoulant de son sexe avec sa langue.

«Mais, mais c'est le travail de ma servante. Tu n'as pas à t'avilir de la sorte!»

«Ta servante n'y connais rien. Laisse-moi te montrer ce qu'un homme qui te désire peut te faire ressentir.»

Comme son visage retournait à son entre-jambe, elle agrippa les couvertures à sa portée pour les serrer entre ses dents.

Il gardait sa main sur son ventre pour tenter de calmer les mouvements de bassin fiévreux qui la tourmentaient mais abdiqua rapidement pour utiliser ses deux mains afin de la combler.

Lorsque le plaisir lu emporter une seconde fois, elle se redressa et l'étendit sur le lit. Elle se prêta elle aussi au jeu et lui retourna les faveurs qu'il lui avait offertes.

Mais avant qu'elle ne le comble pour une seconde fois avec ses lèvres, il la redressa et s'assit pour l'installer sur ses jambes. Il reprit ses attentions sur son corps de déesse.

Il entra ensuite en elle, prenant sa vertu. «Abjiren? Que fais-tu?»

«Je te fais mienne. Je te prends pour épouse. Je te prends pour amante. Je te veux pour porter mes enfants. Désormais, tu es ma dame et je reste ton loyal serviteur. Mais tu n'y perds rien. Puisque je t'appartiens encore plus que tu ne m'appartiens. Je te fais la promesse d'être ton partenaire dévoué, ton ami face au mal. N'aimes-tu pas la possibilité d'un époux qui veille sur toi et qui te comble d'un héritier?»

Pour toute réponse, elle reprit les mouvements de son bassin sur son sexe et captura ses lèvres pour ne les relâcher que beaucoup plus tard.


End file.
